The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Yolake Placid’.
‘Yolake Placid’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has decorative-type flowers; white with a blush of lavender-pink ray florets; uniform growth habit with strong stems; early flowering response with excellent shelf life.
‘Yolake Placid’ originated from a hybridization made in February 2003 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif. The female parent was a plant designated ‘YB-A3813,’ proprietary, unpatented, with slightly smaller flower size, similar flower color, and very vigorous growth habit.
The male parent of ‘Yolake Placid’ is identified as ‘YB-A3951’, proprietary, unpatented with medium pink flower color and semi-double flower form.
‘Yolake Placid’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2004, grown outdoors in a field covered with saran in Fort Myers, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Yolake Placid’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in February 2005, in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada in October 2008. ‘Yolake Placid’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.